John Martin (fan series)
|rank = (2373-present) |status = Activate |father = James Martin |mother = Maria Martin |siblings = Elizabeth Martin, Brandon Martin, Brianna Martin |marital = Single |children = Kelly Martin }} John Martin is a human male who lives in the 24th Century and services the Federation, Starfleet as first officer onboard the USS Helena under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. (Star Trek: Helena) Family *Maria Martin (mother) *James Martin (father) *Brandon Martin (brother) *Elizabeth Martin (sister) *Audrey Hunter (ex-wife) *Marcia Taylor (wife) *Kelly Martin (daughter) *Felix Martin (son) Biography Early life John Martin was born on August 3rd, in 2333 in San Diego, California on Earth. His mother was Admiral Maria Martin. John moved to Starbase 39-Sierra along the Romulan Neutral Zone during peace time with the Romulan Star Empire while Maria was stationed on the Klingon outpost Narendra III. While on a mission to keep the treaty enforced, the outpost suddenly came under attack by four Romulan warbirds, while on the outpost, his mother was wounded. Pre-Starfleet career Starfleet Academy In 2350, at age 17, he entered Starfleet Academy. Then he met his best friend Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day and the two became best friends, brothers even, John worked together with Typhuss to get their work done and then Martin and Typhuss graduated in 2354. Early Starfleet career Moon/Mars run Martin's first posting was on the old Moon-Mars run under Captain Jack Maynard. Martin and Maynard became close friends, nicknaming each other "Swamp Rat" and "Stinky" and getting into (and out of) several sticky situations together. Federation-Cardassian War Martin was offered a post as tactical officer and security officer of the . He turned down the offer out of loyalty to his then-current Captain Roger Stearns, and because he was uncomfortable with the commanding officer of the Cairo. During the war, Martin was the first officer of the . Martin took command of the Lexington when Captain Stearns was killed in a battle with a Cardassian battle cruiser in sector 887 while on border patrol, forcing Lieutenant Martin to take command of the ship and order an evacuation due to the warp core on the verge of breaching. After the destruction of the Lexington Martin and half of the surviving crew were taken on different ships, as he was posted to the commanded by Captain Jane Mitchell, and kept fighting in the war. Starfleet career USS Kansas USS Enterprise-D In 2364, he was posted on board the as a assistant tactical officer with the rank of Lieutenant, under the teaching of Lieutenant Worf he learned a lot from Worf and the two became good friends and brothers. In 2370, Lieutenant Martin fell in love with Sito Jaxa but when he heard Picard announcing Sito's death it tore him up and he requested a transfer to the Mars Shipyards and Picard granted the transfer in the same year. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards In 2370, after he transferred to the Mars shipyard to help design the and starships, Lieutenant Commander Martin worked with Lieutenant Tyson when he met then Captain Kathryn Janeway who wanted to see how the construction of Voyager was going and she invited him on the shakedown cruise of the ship. USS Helena In 2373, he was reassigned to the USS Helena as the first officer under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor and he got to see his best friend Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson again, he had a great time serving onboard the Helena as the first officer. Personal History Starfleet Service Record Assignment Jacket *No Rank Insignia for Cadet (2350-2354) * (2354-2366) * (2366-2370) * (2370-2371) * (2371-present) Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Humans Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Commanders